The present disclosure relates to a test chip and more specifically to a test chip for performing a chemical, medical or biological test, for example, by separating a liquid containing components having different specific gravities from each other.
In related art, in the field of chemical, medical and biological testing, a test chip, such as a microchip, has been proposed, the test chip being used in a case in which biological materials and chemical materials, such as DNA (Deoxyribo Nucleic Acid), enzymes, antigens, antibodies, proteins, viruses and cells, are detected and quantitated. In the conventional test chip, a test object liquid is injected into an internal liquid supply path, and the test chip is revolved while being retained horizontally. Then, a test chip, which conducts a test by moving the liquid to a plurality of mixing tanks inside a flow path formed inside the test chip while using centrifugal force generated by the revolution, has a structure in which the centrifugal force is applied to blood to separate blood plasma and blood cells in a separation portion and to take out part of the blood plasma.